Adrian Balboa
|birth_place = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, U.S. |death= |death_place = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, U.S. |spouse=Rocky Balboa, (1976-2002, her death) |job=Pet store worker; later Housewife |portrayer=Talia Shire }} Adrian Balboa (neé Adriana Pennino) was the spouse as well as a good friend of Rocky Balboa and sister of Paulie who worked at the pet store near where Rocky lived in South Philadelphia in the first film Rocky; Rocky and Adrian would later marry in Rocky II where their son, Rocky Balboa, Jr., was born, the only child of the marriage. Biography Pet store meeting/courting of Rocky Balboa Adrian, worked at neighborhood pet store in South Philadelphia, which Rocky, who lived nearby, would visit from time to time to buy food and pet supplies for his turtles. When Rocky told Paulie that he intended to go out on a date with the shy, bookish, and bespectacled Adrian, the overprotective Paulie in turn yelled at Adrian, who had been on very few dates beforehand, and had fearful apprehensions, to go out on the date with Rocky. When Adrian finally accepted Rocky's invitation, Rocky took her to the ice rink. When Rocky took Adrian to his house and kissed her for the first time, the two became an item. When Rocky started training for the match against Apollo Creed, Adrian gave Butkus to accompany him while he was training. Marriage In Rocky II, Rocky propose marriage to Adrian in the Philadelphia zoo. Shortly after their marriage, Rocky started to lavish things upon Adrian from the money he made from the fight with Apollo Creed. Rocky bouht a new house and a few weeks later Rocky found out that Adrian was pregnant; Due to money issues, Adrian suggested that she should work in the pet store part time while Rocky was training in the gym. When Paulie visited Adrian at the hospital upon her giving birth to Rocky, Jr., at the hospital Rocky and Paulie would find out from the doctors that there were complications. Adrian had slipped into a coma and the child was born one month premature. Rocky stood by Adrian's bed until she woke up from the coma. Adrian then told Rocky to "Win!" the rematch of the fight against Apollo. Adrian was watching the fight on the television and saw Rocky prevail against Apollo. Later Years Adrian had became a source of stability for Rocky during their marriage. Despite her unhappiness with Rocky's boxing career, she convinced him to find the strength to continue his training for his rematch against Clubber Lang and supported his decision to challenge Ivan Drago. After the fight with Drago, Rocky was diagnosed with irreversible brain damage, and the Balboa fortune was stolen by their lawyer (due to Paulie's inadvertently signing a Power of Attorney). Adrian told Rocky that she would stand by him, money or not. When Rocky had committed himself to training Tommy Gunn at the expense of Rocky Jr., Adrian reminded Rocky of his priorities, the elder Rocky would cease his near-neglect of his son and the Balboa's bond was repaired. Death In 2002, she died of Ovarian Cancer. Rocky would thereby make regular visits to her gravesite, visit, annually, places that held importance to the two, and would continue to run the restaurant "Adrian's" in her name. Appearances *''Rocky I'' *''Rocky II'' *''Rocky III'' *''Rocky IV'' *''Rocky V'' *''Rocky Balboa'' Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Heroes Category:Rocky characters Category:Rocky II characters Category:Rocky III characters Category:Rocky IV characters Category:Rocky V characters